rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fria/@comment-198.200.108.231-20191214225614/@comment-198.200.108.231-20191216005421
Hmm, yeah, I guess timing can be the key factor. In fact, it would be narratively brilliant if: With calm, yet "peculiar" music, showing "Winter's" walking through the facility, visiting and listening (Not offer tea to REALLY have viewers question the situation) to Fria chat about stuff (mmmaybe her Grand-daughter? *wink*), and then, by her last moments, the REAL-Winter speed-walks to Fria, personnel confused into seeing Winter walking in again, Real-Winter freaks out, now RUNS to Fria, Security alarm goes off, Fria confused and worried, AND.... CINDER reveals herself, and X-24 to the chest Xavier. @ChishioKunrin ' How did I not consider Neo Making an illusion FOR CINDER?!' ''Either one, nonetheless,'' will (MAYBE) deliver the strike to the Winter-Crone, and the power will be in the Villains' possession, mid-Volume 7 conflict. You're correct, that if, say, the reveal and fearful-intimidation is during her last... 5? Maximum 10 seconds, where she'll be too slow, scared and weak to focus on Winter Schnee, much less anyone else? @Phantomlink959 I wonder, actually, (ANOTHER possible outtake of Cinder/Neo's plans) if Cinder and/or Neo can make the machines that are managing Fria's health to where she isn't dying (still stable) whilst a knife can be put through her neck? THAT WAY, neither Ironwood nor any Atlas security will be able to know what has transpired? The obvious flaw to this AND the entire situation overall is: The Ruby/RWBY-hating duo's CAPABILITY to NOT ONLY track down Fria's EXACT location, but ALSO infiltration and hacking security and life-support. Dr. Watts OBVIOUSLY could do so in a heartbeat, but last I recall, Cinder didn't have any personal skills of the sort, AND stealth mode mmmmay not be as easy as Volume 2's tower-hacking. Also, if anything, Watts might screw with Cinder, for spite, for punishment of her 'SPECTACULAR FAIL' back at Haven... Or for sh*ts-and-giggles, HA! Take your pick. ^v^ @73.Anon.52 True enough; Which is why I believe that, by the end, if-and-when things work out (or when she deems it a good opportunity), Good-ole-Happy-Sappy-Cinder will take Neo out. Her allowing Neo to have the Magic might just be manipulation and a feint. E.g. "I need your help," "I have no quarrel with you," "We're both Victims," "We both hate that stupid, red cloak-wearing goody-two-normal-knees," "I trust you with this, so please trust me," etc. And for the record, I know Neo is (SHOULD BE) smart enough to keep her guard up against Cinder. ...*Realization* Mmmmaybe even ''"If you help me get all the magic, '''I can help bring Roman back."???????... ALSO, I have LARGE DOUBT that Cinder has grown EVEN THAT MUCH as a cunning villain, though. If she doesn't, *sarcastic* Wow, what a surprise *end*. If she does? FINALLY!!! *'''''SIIIIIIGH* I'm practically sooo booooooored with Cinder and how she's (NOT) being fully-utilized, which sucks because of the amount of potential for is still somewhat in the above-average scale(?), and I've been wanting her, and the Villains overall, to pick up their pace, and have as much personal grit and effect, and their own individual moments to shine within the series. *shrugs* Eh, there's still time. ^_^ AL